


With The Stars as Witness

by Novamore



Series: Femslash Fairies 2019 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Drabble, ErLu - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, femslash fairies, flirty lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Even the strongest warriors have a  weakness. It turns out that Erza's is sweet brown eyes and a flirtatious smile.





	With The Stars as Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Feb! I'm going to try to upload at least once a week for this month but hopefully more. Today here's a erlu bodyguard!au

Lucy Heartfilla was the most beautiful enigma she had ever attempted to solve. Somewhere along the way, Erza just stopped trying.

Lucy loved stargazing. It was one of the first things Erza learned about her. Truthfully, Lucy loved a lot of things. She was a mix of a perfect compliant princess with a rebellious free-spirted warrior who never stopped until she got what she wanted. She had Erza wrapped under her spell from the first time they met.

The day they met Lucy flashed her the sweetest royal smile with a red-hot blush on her face. Erza had assumed that this would be just another mission protecting shy and timid, yet undeniably beautiful, princesses from the outside world.

That idea disappeared the second she was alone with the princess. Sure, she noticed the looks the other woman sent her over the dinner with her father, and judging by the king’s frown she would bet her sword that he noticed too, but nothing could prepare her for just how alluring Lucy would be. With a coy smile, quick tongue, and a tug on her wrist, Erza found herself defying the king’s very strict orders to keep the princess inside the castle to accompany the girl on an unprompted shopping spree for non-armored clothes for Erza.

_As great as that armor makes your arms and shoulders look, you need non-battle clothes Erza._

_Ah you’re so beautiful! I mean you were already beautiful, but you look so soft in this dress!_

_Gosh Erza you’re so pretty. You’re going to make me fall in love with you!_

See Erza Scarlet was a battle-hardened warrior that had long perfected her stoic face to intimidate anyone she met. All that fell away when Lucy instated on helping her try on dress after dress all the while telling her how beautiful she was or toned her arms and legs were. Honestly, she thinks she saw drool when Erza tried on a dress that looked more like lingerie. She couldn’t tell which of them blushed more. They finally left the shop with Lucy’s arm locked around her’s and their multiple bags of dresses on the way to be delivered back to the castle. As the princess’ bodyguard, she had insisted they return home but Lucy wasn’t ready for their day out to end just yet. A soft, curvy body pressed against her’s and a plea to stay out longer turned into a trip to the nearby kingdom to visit some friends of Lucy’s (whom her father doesn't know about of course). Gosh Erza was weak, but watching the princess smile and laugh with her friends while keeping her arm around Erza’s more than made for it. When Lucy turned to wink at her after dropping her arm to instead clasp their hands together, Erza decided she would allow herself this one moment of weakness. Just this one. 

It was pathetically easy for Lucy to get them up onto that hill. After spending a day with the bubbly flirtatious blonde with a warrior’s spirt and a heart of gold, Erza would move mountains for her. She would fight the toughest meanest monsters in the world if it meant keeping this girl safe and by her side. She was already that deep under her spell. So, when Lucy asked if Erza wanted to see the stars, the only acceptable answer was yes.

They stood there as Lucy pointed out different constellations accompanied with anecdotes about the stories behind them. Her arm was now wrapped around Erza’s waist and her head laid on top of her shoulder. Erza hummed into Lucy’s hair to show she was listening and inhaled the princess’ sweet scent. She smelled like strawberries and Erza desperately wanted a taste.

Which is why she remained close when Lucy lifted her head to smile at her.

“Hey Erza,” she called so soft and sweet. “I can really see myself falling in love with you. It’s a bit scary honestly. Does it scare you too? This instant connection between us? You feel it too right?”

She didn’t answer, but given the way Lucy softly pushed their lips together, she felt as though the other woman knew exactly what she was thinking. She let the blonde guide her hands around her waist, over the curve of her ass, and to the clasp holding her dress together. They came together that night with the stars as witness to the union of two newfound lovers, or rather, two souls reuniting again once more.


End file.
